Trauma
by GMR516
Summary: Frisk and the gang have escaped the nightmarish hell of the loops. Sans doesn't trust Frisk at all though, and keeps a close watch on them. A seemly meaningless incident has a huge effect on Frisk however, and starts a chain of events that Sans' could've easily avoided had he simply thrown a snowball with his hands instead. Intrigued? You better be. T for safety. Spoilers of course
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Feeling A Little Blue**

Sans sat on the cold ground bundled up in one of his favorite hoodies, thinking about life. This was a common occurrence for the skeleton, especially since the loops had started. However, this time it was different. A month after they escaped the underground, Sans made Frisk promise with no little amount of seriousness to _never RESET again._ Frisk agreed, whether from out of fear or actual agreement, he didn't know. He did know that he was happy however, since he knew that Frisk, no matter what kind of mood they were in, respected promises. And so here he was, in the middle of December, watching Frisk, Papyrus, Toriel and Undyne have a snowball fight. Alphys was working on some stuff, (What sort of stuff, he didn't know) and so Undyne came over to Toriel's. Sans tagged along because Papyrus came. He didn't like to admit it, but he also came to watch Frisk. He still had a nagging fear that they would either reset or… He shivered. Best to keep those thoughts buried. No use thinking of Papyrus' dust filled scarf back at his house from a different timelin- He slapped himself. No thinking of that stuff. He was safe now. _I hope._ He thought. Looking over, he caught Frisk staring at him with an odd expression. He waved as cheerily as he could, and watched as Undyne threw a snowball at Frisk with lightning speed. It smacked against their face and they turned, body absorbing the blow. Turning back around, their check was red. Sans could swear he saw a glint of red in their eyes as- oh no-

Frisk giggled happily. Picking up some snow in their gloves, they made a little snowball and threw it as hard as they could at Undyne, which wasn't very hard, admittedly. Smacking against Undyne's chest, her eyes narrowed. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, PUNK!?" She screamed. Frisk laughed and ran behind a huge snow pile to borrow some snowballs from Papyrus, which he was stockpiling.

 _Ugh._ Sans thought as he relaxed again, settling down from the half raised position he had gotten up into without realizing it. _It's nothing, it's nothing._ He told himself. He couldn't shake that feeling that something was going to happen, and it would be his fault.

"Hey Sans!" Toriel shouted as a few snowballs came flying his way. "Heads up!"

He lazily rolled over to avoid them. Except for that one that hit him dead in the face. Grimacing through the snow, he stared at Toriel. She was currently keeled over laughing, slapping her hands on her knees. "Your- your face." She wheezed. "I-it's priceless."

Sans sat up slowly. _Throw snowballs at ME, will you?_ "I've gotta bone to pick with _you_ , Toriel."

Finally ceasing her laughter, she grinned at him. Frisk and Papyrus sat behind their wall, but had peeked over to see how this was going to go down. Undyne was watching with crossed arms, with a huge smile on her face.

Sans stood up, and his eye started flickering softly. "Ay Toriel." He said, his trademark grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah?" She asked, still smiling softly.

"Catch." He turned casually and his hand glowed blue. Toriel realized what was going to happen moments before it did. Searching for cover, she dove behind the giant snow wall Frisk and Papyrus were still watching from behind with wide eyes, as Sans turned and _heaved_ an enormous snow clod with his magic. It burst where Toriel stood milliseconds before, as Sans cackled and turned to scoop up more snow. "QUICK!" Papyrus exclaimed. "USE THE RESERVES!" Toriel and Papyrus turned to scoop up the numerous snow balls that lay off to the side. Pelting Sans' jacket and face and everywhere else they could hit, they proceeded to have a snow war of epic proportions. Sans stood there, grinning, too lazy to move as snow balls pelted him. However, he was holding his own. Snow lifted up to block large quantities of snow balls Papyrus had hurled with his magic, and occasionally large snow missiles hurtled toward them at speeds that put theirs to shame. Ducking back behind cover, Toriel was panting heavily, face red and having the time of her life. She turned to grab more snow balls and saw Frisk. The kid sat back a little bit, staring at Sans' glowing eye and blue magic with lip trembling. The sudden appearance of it was reminding the small child of a timeline where Toriel and Papyrus would not be here with them, much less them. Toriel instantly forgot about the snow ball fight.

"Frisk?" She asked tenderly. "Are you alright?"

Frisk started. Looking at Toriel and then at the white ground, their eyes became watery, as they desperately held back tears. Sans strolled around the barrier, holding a _giant_ pile of snow that he planned to own Toriel with. The sight that greeted him was not at all what he expected. Toriel crouched on one knee in front of Frisk, stroking their back and asking them what was wrong as the kid teared up. Sans dropped the snow, dumbfounded. What was up?

Frisk trembled. Covering their eyes with their hands, they began to cry softly. Toriel scooped them up in their arms. "I think that's enough snow for one day." She said softly.

As she walked by Sans' to head into the house, Frisk saw Sans' standing there with his hands in his pockets. The sight of him made the kid cry even harder. Toriel whipped around to see Sans standing there confusedly. Toriel glared at Sans and stormed inside. She didn't know what was up, but Sans made Frisk cry, and no one makes her baby cry.

Papyrus stood, equally confused. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT…?" He looked at Sans for an answer.

"Don't ask me, bro." He said, too tired for puns at the moment. He felt exhausted. The one time he got involved with anything involving the kid, he screwed something up. Figures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Face, Meet A Dear Friend of Mine**

Sans felt like dirt. He didn't exactly know _what_ he'd did to upset the kid, but he'd manage to do it anyway. It'd been a day, and Toriel still wasn't talking to him, because she thought he did something on purpose. Pap, though he insisted that he believed Sans when he said he didn't know what he did, was a little skeptical. Undyne was neutral. Sans sighed. _All I did was throw some snow._ He mused. _Maybe I made the snowballs too big and scary…_ He sighed again and settled into his bed. Whatever the reason, he just didn't feel like going and explaining to Toriel yet again that he had no idea what he did. The excuse sounded pretty flimsy, even to him. If he was in his slippers, he wasn't sure he'd believe himself either.

He just wasn't used to the separation. He'd always had someone to hang with, whether that be Pap or another monster. Sans sat up. _Wait._ He thought. _I could head over to Grillby's._ Sans sat up, feeling a little relieved. Quickly walking into his closet and taking one of his shortcuts, (really just dimensional rips in time and space, probably from all the screwing around Frisk had done with SAVING and LOADING), he ended up about a block from "New Grillby's", as the fire monster had dubbed it, Sans had time to walk and think. What _had_ scared the kid so badly? Thinking about it for a few moments, he slapped his hand against his skull as the obvious answer came to him. "Duh." He said out loud. "I probably looked super scary with the glowing eye and the huge piles of snow being heaved." Sometimes Sans forgot that Frisk was just a little kid. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now he actually thought of the reason, and he resolved to visit Toriel and give a real answer. But should he give her the full answer? Ugh... he didn't know what to say. He'd figure it out. After he ate, of course.

 **Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. Was having a little bit of a writer's block. I promise the next Chapter will be longer! :)**

 **Please let me know if you find any errors.**

 ***EDITED TO BE A BIT CLEARER***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hey Toriel! Frisk is a Murderer!**

 _Knock knock._ Sans waited patiently for the door to open. After going to Grillby's, he'd procrastinated a few more hours. It was now quite late, but he'd promised himself he'd visit her today and tell her. _I still don't even now if this is a good idea… ugh._ He thought. Raking his eyes across Toriel's yard, Sans noticed how bleak the landscape looked. Thin sheats of ice and snow covered everything in a blanket of white. _Reminds me of Snowdin._ He thought grimly. Hearing the door open a crack, he turned to meet Toriel's suspicious eye.

"Uh. Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Yes, Sans? Why are you here?" Toriel said. He could detect a _hint_ of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, just feeling a little _bone_ -ly." He said with a smile. Toriel didn't react. If anything, her eyes hardened a little. Letting his grin fade a little, he sighed. "I came to apologize."

Toriel's face softened at that, and she opened the door more. "Thanks." He said, stepping through the threshold. Sans sniffed. The air smelled great. Almost like…

"Heyyyyyy, is that butterscotch cinnamon I smell?"

Toriel smiled. "Yes, I made it for Frisk. It's their favorite."

Sans felt his mood dampen at the mention of the kid. He shuffled his feet a little. "So… uh… yeah. How is the kid?"

Toriel gave a half shrug and gestured to her couch for him to sit. "I don't know. Whatever you did really freaked them out. They haven't come out of their room since yesterday except to eat once."

Sans' eyes widened. "That bad, huh?"

"Unfortunately." Toriel sat down in a chair across from Sans and was silent for a moment.

Sans cleared his throat. "Well, I think I figured out what I did that scared them so badly." Rapt attention from Toriel was his only answer. Sans took a moment to collect his thoughts. Should he tell Toriel? She deserved to know, but how would she react? Would she be mad at him? Ugh, no going back now, he was already started. If this turned out to be a train wreck, so be it.

He took a deep breath, and let it spill. "This is going to sound a little weird, but urm. The kid. They're different. Really different, actually."

Toriel looked at him, confused.

"See, they have this ability. We call it "SAVING" and "LOADING"-"

"We?" Toriel interrupted.

"Yeah, me and a few others that you wouldn't know. Scientists and stuff." No use throwing Alphys under the bus.

"Okay. Continue…" Toriel gestured again.

"So, basically, the kid has these abilities. Now… this is going to sound so weird to you but…" Sans paused. He was still debating fiercely with himself if he should tell her.

Toriel shifted impatiently. She hated cliff-hangers.

"They have the power to manipulate time and space?" Sans said, shrugging, not sure exactly what emotion he was trying to convey, so it came out more like a question.

Toriel's eye twitched.

Sans stayed silent, watching her with completely pitch black eyes. He didn't know why they did that, honestly. His pupils just kinda… disappeared when he got emotional, no matter what that emotion was.

"Oh, haha, very funny Sans."

What. She didn't believe him! Sans was shocked. "No, seriously. Toriel, I'm telling the truth!"

She got up slowly. "I'm not sure how exactly you were trying to apologize Sans. You came in here to tell me some lame excuse about Frisk manipulating time?"

Sans took a deep breath. "I know it's hard to believe, but you have to trust me. I'll get to the point, let me just…" He looked at her pleadingly.

Slowly lowering herself again, she stared at him, willing him to continue.

"So, Frisk fell into the Underground, we know, right?" A silent nod. "Now, Frisk made a few… mistakes here and there, and whenever things got too bad or they… died, they would RESET to a SAVE."

Toriel looked dumbfounded.

"Now, the way Frisk creates a SAVE… you know what DETERMINATION is, don't you?"

Toriel nodded. She'd heard lots about it. She'd grown quite wise in her old age with nothing to do to pass the time but read.

"Well," Sans continued. "That kid up there is the literal _embodiment_ of DETERMINATION." Gesturing in the vague direction of upstairs, Sans continued to speak. "Seriously. They're packed so full of it that it's literally oozing out of them."

Toriel stayed quiet.

"When they get really DETERMINED, at key points, they can create a SAVE. It's a rip in time or something. Then, if they die or whenever they like, they can go back to that point. It's called a LOAD. Frisk… well, to be honest, kind of abused this privilege. There have been many many LOADS and RESETS." Sans finished with a shiver.

Toriel's brain could hardly comprehend what she was hearing. Frisk? Her child? Resetting time? Ugh, she couldn't imagine it. She decided to press on for the moment, though. "So, that's all very… interesting. But what does this have to do with Frisk getting upset the other day." She said cautiously, not sure how she felt about all this.

"I was just getting to that." Sans sighed and rubbed his temples. This was taking a lot out of him. He'd never told anyone else this before. "See, Frisk didn't always make the best choices. There were times when they… well, let's just say that they didn't spare any monsters."

Toriel looked at him with her head tilted, eyes wide. Sans decided to elaborate.

"They killed everyone, Toriel. They killed you, and they killed Pap-" A choked sob rose to Sans' throat, stopping his words. Without realizing it, silent tears fell from his cheek. Toriel was dead still. Sans felt something wet hit his hands, and he realized he was crying. Quickly wiping his sleeve across his eyes, he hoped Toriel didn't notice. Steeling himself, he continued. "They continued on their rampage. They killed Undyne, Alphys. Everyone. There wasn't… there weren't any monsters left, Toriel. It was so… empty." Sans' felt shivers run down his spine, and he shuddered. He droned on, voice as dead as Frisk's victims in an alternate timeline.

"Dust. There was dust, everywhere. They… they killed me too." Sans paused at that, and sat motionless. The silence stretched on. A minute turned to two. Two turned to five, and five turned to ten. Sans shifted uncomfortably. Daring to raise his head and meet Toriel in the eyes, he noticed her head was down. "Toriel…?" He asked, voice cracking.

"...I don't believe you." Toriel sat up, eyes red rimmed. Tear tracks wove themselves down her cheeks, giving her away.

"What?" Sans exclaimed, panicked. This was bad, no, this was the worst possible thing. He never should have told her, he should've- Toriel dropping her head into her hands and shoulders shaking with sobs interrupted his train of thought. Jumping off the couch, he walked over to her and awkwardly bent to hug her. _Ugh, times like these I hate being short._ He thought. He patted her back, contorted at a weird angle.

"You're lying! Frisk… my Frisk wouldn't hurt anyone…" Toriel cried, wracked with sobs.

"I know, I know. Shhhh." He comforted her. He thought hard, searching for a way to cheer her up. "Hey Toriel, want to hear some puns?"

No response.

"You sure? I got a skele- _ton_ of puns. And all of them are quite _humerous_."

Toriel quieted slightly, a weak chuckle of laughter escaping her.

"Well, OK, I lied. Some of them are _bone dry._ You really _saw right through me_ there. I just didn't _have the guts_ to tell you." Sans grinned.

Toriel laughed, hiccuping.

"If you aren't enjoying these, just tell me. Nothing _gets under my skin._ " He grinned, enjoying himself. Making his friends laugh, these were the moments. Remembering why he had to comfort Toriel in the first place though put a damper on his mood.

So he waited.

And waited.

Toriel finally sat up, finally cried out. "I'm sorry Sans. O-of course I believe you. It's just… it's just…"

"I know." He interrupted her, giving her a squeeze of comfort.

She looked at him, desperately hoping that Sans would proclaim the last forty-five or so minutes to be a joke.

He did no such thing.

She stood up slowly, and Sans moved out of the way.

Toriel looked at the clock exhaustedly. It read 8:45. Walking past Sans, Toriel put a foot on the stairs before turning to him. "I-I'm going to go to bed early. G'night Sans."

"Wai-" Sans started, reaching his hand out to her. But she was already half-way up the steps and didn't hear him. Or pretended not to.

He lowered his hand, and stared at the ground. _I hope she'll be OK. I'll… tell her the rest in the morning._

Sans sniffed, the curious smell of burning reaching him. He stared toward the kitchen, confused for a few seconds. Then it clicked.

"Oh, fudge. THE PIE."

 **Thanks for the kind words and favs, guys! :)**

 **I promised this chapter would be longer, didn't I? Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to fav/follow if you liked it! Again, let me know if you find any errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Insert Witty Name Here**

Toriel lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Silent tears ran down either side of her face, but she didn't have the energy to wipe them away. Sans _couldn't_ be telling the truth… could he? Could Frisk really have murdered them all? In an alternate timeline no less? She didn't know what to believe. On one hand, Sans had never lied to her. On the other, this sounded literally insane. She rolled over and looked at her bedside clock. It read 9:30. It was still early for her, but she'd decided she'd rather be laying in bed than talking to Sans more. He'd shattered her view of Frisk with a few words. Frisk…

Steeling herself, Toriel decided she would talk to Frisk in the morning. She'd sit Sans and Frisk both down, and she'd learn the real truth, one way or another. With a sharp nod, Toriel closed her eyes.

But sleep managed to escape her grasp for hours.

 **BZZZZZZZZT.**

"What the…?" Sans muttered tiredly, rolling over.

 **BZZZZZZZZT**

Sans' brain refused to work for a few seconds as he tried to recognize the noise.

 **BZZZZZZZZT**

"Oh." Sans said simply as realization dawned on him. Yawning and sitting up, he reached onto his bedside table for his phone. Staring at the contact name, he saw "Tori".

Right as Sans hit the answer button, it disappeared. The calling screen vanished and the usual boring lock screen of an iPhone 5 greeted him. A small notification appeared: **(1) Missed Call.**

Sans swiped the message to listen to the voicemail. Laying back into his warm, soft, cozy, amazing, wonderful bed, he raised the phone to his ear.

"Sans? Sans? Listen, I want you to come over today so I can talk to you, okay? It's about… last night. Call me back please. Bye. *click*."

Sans lowered the phone with a sigh. Better to get it over with, he guessed. He didn't bother calling her back. Sans'd be there soon enough. With nothing in his face but grim resignation, hebegan to dress for the day.

Toriel was busy making breakfast when the doorbell rang. Raising her eyebrows and looking at the clock, Toriel realized it'd only been five minutes from when she called Sans. Surely he couldn't-

Opening the door, she found out yes, he could. "Sans?" Toriel asked. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh, ya know." Sans said, wearing his signature blue hoodie with some sweatpants. "Just took a shortcut or two."

"Right." Toriel sighed. Sans seemed to be able to zip around at unmonster speeds, ending up right where he needed to be at a moment's notice. Whenever anyone took notice however, his only response was that he "took a shortcut."

Sans sauntered in and took a seat on the couch, his favorite seat. Enough room to really spread out and relax. Toriel meanwhile meandered back into the kitchen.

A soft pattering noise met their ears as Frisk stumbled down the stairs and yawned.

"How are you feeling, my child?" Toriel asked softly.

Frisk's response was a thumbs-up, as Sans stared at them. They hadn't seen the short skeleton yet.

Toriel continued. "Well, I'm making breakfast right now, so it'll only be a few minutes."

Frisk nodded, and turned toward the living room, only to freeze when they saw Sans.

All was quiet.

Frisk turned toward Toriel, shaking, and pointed towards Sans in confusion and mounting terror.

"He's… I wanted him here so I could get… the truth, honey." Toriel said softly.

Frisk stood stock still for a moment, and what Toriel was asking hit them like a lightning bolt. Their mind instantly jumped to the worst possible conclusion. She knew about the timelines.

Sans watched, dead silent.

Toriel walked into the living room, taking Frisk by the hand and leading them over to the assortment of chairs. She had begun to doubt that her idea was a good one, but she couldn't back out now. She wanted the truth. The whole truth.

Sans watched Frisk like a hawk as they sat down in a chair, hands folded in their lap. They stared at Sans pointedly, still shaking.

"Yeah, kid, I told her." He said bitterly in response to their unasked question.

And there it was. Their worst fear. Toriel knew. Toriel knew they were a lying murderer…

Fresh tears welled up in Frisk's eyes and they dropped their head down to hide them. Toriel watched the exchange with her arms crossed.

"Frisk, dear." Toriel crooned. Frisk's head jerked up, watching Toriel.

"Sans told me some… things… that he said you did. The… SAVING… the LOADING… and what you d-did to our friends?" Toriel gulped, as she forced the words out. They felt like glue in her mouth.

"Is… is what Sans said true?" Toriel hoped with every fiber of her being that Frisk would deny it all, tell her that Sans was lying.

But like Sans last night, they did no such thing.

Frisk sat unmoving, unsure of what to do and unable to think. Their young mind was immediately imagining the worst possibilities. Toriel would throw them out. They'd die on the street. She didn't love them anymore. She… she…

Frisk was hardly aware of what they were doing, but they nodded their head once. Slowly. Toriel stared at them with dead eyes. So it was true.

The trio was silent.

For Toriel, Frisk's nod was the final nail in the coffin. She couldn't imagine that Frisk had committed a genocide against the entire monster race, but if Sans said it was true and Frisk confirmed it… She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She needed to do something. Remembering breakfast, she spun around and almost sprinted into the kitchen.

Frisk stared at Sans with dead eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, kid." Sans said casually. "But you promised you wouldn't RESET again."

"It's not like you'll remember it anyway." Frisk muttered under their breath, quietly, startling Sans. Frisk almost _never_ talked if they didn't have to.

Recovering, Sans grinned. "I'll remember enough. And then I'll give you a little present."

Frisk remained silent.

"Wanna know what that'll be?" Sans continued to grin, even though his heart really wasn't in it.

Frisk shrugged nonchalantly.

Sans sat up a little straighter for emphasis as he felt magic start leaking out of his eye.

"A one way ticket to dunk city."

 **This isn't really what I imagined the story progressing into but whatever. XD More to come, of course! I'm imagining about 3 more chapters and then I'll be done. Thanks for following, and if you haven't yet, then do it! Thanks again, and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You Must Be That Kid…**

Sans felt like he'd been laying in bed a lot lately. After he'd dumped the news that Frisk was a mass murderer, Toriel had really freaked. After she'd finished making breakfast on that day, she'd demanded that Frisk and Sans be truthful to her and give her the ENTIRE story. So they complied. Well, mostly. It wasn't like Sans was going to tell her about Gaster and his projects he had going. Frisk had told her most of what they'd done though. Toriel had been horrified, needless to say. After that, Sans had been ushered out and Frisk had been sent to their room.

That was two days ago. It was now Tuesday. He was pretty sure his bed had an imprint of his body now, after alternating between sleeping and just plain lying down for a straight 15 hours. Sighing, he took his phone out.

"wut r u doing" He texted to Undyne. Now, he wasn't one to run to Undyne when he was bored, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He knew Toriel wasn't really in the mood to talk to him right now, and Pap was… somewhere.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it hopefully. "training." Came the reply. Sans sighed and let his head hit the pillow. He just wanted to do… SOMETHING. He guessed he could visit Alphys, but there was a bit of nervous tension between them. Plus, he didn't feel like watching anime right now. Urgh. Bored.

The front door slammed. "SANS!" A familiar voice called. "I'M HOME!"

Sans sat up instantly and was on the top of the stairs in a flash. Literally. He'd teleported.

"Sup, bro?" Sans said nonchalantly, leaning against the railing.

"OH! THERE YOU ARE! I JUST GOT BACK FROM GROCERY SHOPPING!"

"Oh, really?" Sans replied. "What'd you get?" He knew the answer before he even asked.

"SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE. WE WERE RUNNING LOW!" He proclaimed, revealing a pile of spaghetti boxes that he proceeded to wrestle into numerous cupboards.

"Ah. Right." Sans said. He was still bored. "Ay, Pap, wanna do something?"

"OF COURSE, DEAR BROTHER! I WOULD LOVE TO! EXCEPT… I'M GOING TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE RIGHT NOW! WANNA COME?"

 _Eh, why not._ Sans thought. _It should be amusing, at least._

It was.

Undyne tossed Papyrus around like he weighed nothing. It didn't seem to bother him though, who fought back admirably. Undyne was just too fast and too quick. He wouldn't want her as an enemy. Too lazy to fight her.

When Undyne had finished mopping the floor with Papyrus, (literally, in this case. Papyrus had grass stains all over his bones.) She turned to Sans, flexing. He grinned.

"Very impressive." He nodded to her. "You're darn right, punk!" She grinned at him. "Hey, Sans, wanna spar?"

"Urrr…." Sans replied. He was feeling pretty tired. Plus, he didn't want to hurt Undyne. No matter how strong she was, well, to put it bluntly, he was better. He'd had _countless_ timelines of practice against a genocidal maniac, after all.

"AW, COME ON SANS. I HAVEN'T EVER SEEN YOU SPAR WITH UNDYNE!" Papyrus said excitedly, dusting himself off. "Yeah, come on Sans!" Undyne grinned at him, hands on her hips. "You aren't _scared_ , are you?"

"Yeah, I am." He said calmly. It was half true. He wasn't scared of getting hurt by Undyne, that's for sure.

"AWWWWWWWW. SANS, PLEASE?" Papyrus was looking at him with those horrible puppy dog eyes. Agh, he hated those eyes with a passion. They always got Pap whatever he wan-

"I guess so. Fine." He heard himself agreeing. Welp. No backing out now. Sans wasn't usually the type to meet his problems skull on, but he supposed he could get out some of his frustration. And maybe Undyne would stop asking him after this.

"Awwwww yeah!" Undyne exclaimed, pumping her fist.

Sans grinned. This would be good.

"READY? SET? GO!" Papyrus exclaimed, flinging his arm down like he was throwing a baseball. Sans and Undyne stood there, watching each other carefully, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Sans with his hands in his pockets, pupils non-existent, and Undyne in a fighting stance, arms raised.

"Let's go, Sans." Undyne hissed.

"You first." He yawned.

"Have it your way," She grunted as she launched herself at him with blazing speeds. Sans didn't move. Closer and closer she came, until she was a mere foot away. With a yell that screamed violence, she swung her fist as hard as she could.

Too bad it didn't connect.

Sans simply wasn't there anymore. Stumbling and almost falling, she whirled around, looking around wildly for him.

"Heh." Sans snorted from behind her. She whirled around again to where she started to find him standing there with a grin that looked… quite disturbing, to be honest. "The old, 'dodge-your-opponents-hit-right-before-it-hits-you-by-moving-faster-than-light-trick.'. Never gets old."

Snarling. Undyne threw a spear at him. Sans sidestepped as if he was taking a leisurely walk to the park and began strutting toward her. Staring her straight in the eye, she watched in awe as his eye ignited with blue magic. Summoning a few easy bones, he tossed them at her. Dodging easily, she summoned more spears. "This is gonna be fun." She spat, sprinting toward Sans with a large smile on her face.

Undyne leaned over, panting heavily. Two hours later, they were finally done sparring. Sans patted Undyne's back. "Eventually, you'll train up your stamina. Keep it up, Undyne." He said slightly mockingly. Sans had barely been trying the entire fight, tossing a few bones but opting to dodge most of the time. She didn't land a single hit, which was good considering his one HP. Undyne glared back at him. "I don't get it! How come _you're not even breathing hard?!_ " _Because I fought Frisk to the death many a time. and they're much much stronger than you?_ He thought. "Heh, just lucky I guess."

Undyne glared at him harder. "Luck has nothing to do with being out of breath."

"Says you." Sans laughed. "Anyway, I believe that's enough 'sparring' for one day. I'm going to go take a nap." Turning, Sans met Frisk's eyes.

"Uh. Hey kid." He said with all the smoothness of sand paper. Frisk was watching with wide eyes. He could tell that they'd seen most of their fight. Frisk turned and speed-walked off. "Hey, hey, wait, kid! Wait up!" He yelled, breaking into a run. _Dang it._ He hated running, and avoided it like the plague. Papyrus said something behind him, but he didn't stick around to hear what it was. _We need to solve this damn problem ONCE, and for ALL._ He thought bitterly. He just wanted to live his life without having to worry about Frisk. Was that too much to ask? Oh good, looks like he lost the kid.

Skidding to a halt, he looked around, before turning 360 degrees. Sans wasn't usually one to swear, but he managed to make up for it right about then.

 _Where would a scared and recently traumatized, (_ again) _go to?_ He thought. _Of course. Toriel's._

Teleporting back to Pap and Undyne, who were both talking in low voices, he cleared his throat. "Let's go, guys." He said mutedly. "We're taking a trip to Toriel's."

 **Urgh. This story was never really planned well at all. I kinda just jumped into it without a plan and this came out of it, so I apologize if you think the story is a little weird. I'ma end it next chapter anyways, with a good ending (I hope), so don't worry. If you haven't already, I'd appreciate if you follow me, so that you can read my other stories. C;**

 **Thanks, see you next chapter.**

 **P.S. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved! It makes my heart swell to log onto my email and see all those! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Big Reveal**

"S-so Sans, why'd you g-gather us here?" Alphys said nervously. "Yeah!" Undyne added, her hand wrapped protectively around Alphys.

Sans gulped. He seemed to be wondering if his ideas were any good lately, and this was another one to the addition of the pile of: "What the heck was I thinking."

Sans took a steadying breath. "So… I think it's time you guys learned the truth."

Everyone was here. Toriel, although she'd already heard it. Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, himself. Mettaton was off on some tour or the other, Sans didn't really care. He'd never liked the bundle of bolts anyway.

"The truth about what?!" Undyne shouted. "Don't tell me you guys have been lying to me about something! I hate lying!"

"'Fraid so, Undyne." Sans said. "To all of you, really."

Frisk wasn't listening, instead was staring at the floor. They'd accepted their fate and were resigned to it.

"Undyne and Pap may recall a few days ago, when we were playing in the snow with Frisk. I used some of my magic, and it scared them."

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, while Undyne nodded a little less so.

"It wasn't just because I look super duper bad-*** ("Sans!" Toriel gasped.) when using it. No, I'm afraid there's a much more, well, sinister reason."

Silence from his audience.

"Frisk, want to do the honors?" He grinned menacingly at the kid. He loved seeing them squirm. Frisk shook their head back and forth rapidly, while Toriel hesitantly put an arm around them to comfort them.

"Aight then. Guess I'll have to spill the beans." They noticed Sans' pupils were missing. Alphys stared at him confusedly, while Undyne glared at him. Asgore just looked wholly lost in this entire discussion, and Toriel was busy rubbing her hand on Frisk's back to comfort them.

"Ya see, this kid here… is not a normal, sweet child. No no no, in fact, they've killed all of you at one point or another."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! BECAUSE IF THEY KILLED ME, HOW AM I STILL STANDING RIGHT HERE?" Papyrus asked.

"I forgot to mention that they have the ability to manipulate time." Sans grinned. He figured that since he was telling them anyway, he may as well have a little bit of fun with it.

Alphys stared hard at Frisk, and he could almost see the many gears inside her head spinning and working. Asgore still looked lost. Undyne had joined him, and Toriel still wasn't paying attention. She'd heard it all before, of course.

"Lemme explain in a bit more detail."

So he told them everything. The SAVING. The LOADING. They'd listened with rapt attention until the end. He still didn't tell them about his many experiments that he wanted to keep secret, nor the time machine back in the underground. No, that could wait for another day.

And so, he finished with the long explanation that made him want to sleep for years. "So I made Frisk promise not to RESET anymore, and everything was fine. Up until a few days ago, when they freaked after they saw me tossing around snow balls."

Frisk, during this entire discussion, had not raised their eyes once. Now that the story was over though, everyone was sure as heck staring at THEM. Undyne eyed them distrustfully, while Alphys shrank back into her. See, they had no doubts that what Sans had said was true. Frisk was like a child to Toriel, which is why she pushed the truth away. Sure, Frisk was friends with all of these monsters, but they'd all known Sans a lot longer, and Sans never lied. (Not they knew of, anyway. **AN: And not telling them about the timelines and stuff doesn't count. :P** )

Frisk sniffed with a silent sob as they covered their face with their hands. Papyrus was the first to move after a long silence, bounding toward Frisk and picking them up.

"DO NOT CRY, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN YOU! SURE, YOU MADE A FEW MISTAKES, BUT EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES! THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO BETTER. AND FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN, YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT FRIEND TO ALL OF US." He said, gesturing to the room.

Frisk raised their head slightly to look at Papyrus.

"DON'T FRET, FRISK." Papyrus continued. Frisk inhaled sharply. He almost _never_ used their name. "NO MATTER WHAT YOU DID IN THE PAST, I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND!" Frisk stared at him, eyes full of tears. Thinking about what he said, they began to smile softly.

Papyrus brought them closer to his chest for a hug. Alphys hesitantly got up and timidly walked over to throw her arms around Frisk as well. Papyrus kneeled when he saw Alphys walking over, so she'd be able to reach. Toriel, who had been observing until this moment, also joined them.

Asgore, who was weeping softly, was on them seconds later, his bulk crushing them.

Undyne sidled up on the other side, joining the hug around Frisk. They were having serious trouble breathing from everyone who was smashing them.

Looking around, Undyne spotted Sans watching them all, hands in his pockets, expressionless. Motioning with her head, Undyne mouthed, _get over here._ Sans stared at her and gave a shake, barely perceptible.

Undyne glared at him. Removing one hand from the pile to draw a finger across her throat, she jabbed a finger at him, and then at the mass of bodies. Sans shrugged. It wasn't like she could beat him anyway, but oh well. He'd oblige her, he guessed. Strolling over, he lazily put one hand on Asgore's back.

Frisk sobbed with relief. They were so worried that everyone would hate them for what they did. Sure, they'd made some bad mistakes in letting Chara in, and they _did_ murder everyone, but they'd tried to make up for it as much as they could, ever since.

Sans wasn't sure if he trusted the kid completely still, but he decided to be a little more receptive of perhaps a small friendship. And maybe, just maybe, they could grow to be friends in the future. He still wasn't sure, but he was willing to give it a chance.

Finally returning the hug, Frisk wrapped their tiny arms around as much mass as they could. The group stayed their for a few more moments, enjoying the company and the closeness.

Frisk felt like the world had been lifted from their shoulders. They felt so free. After the group separated, they breathed in the air. It'd never tasted so sweet. Literally, the air smelled sweet.

They looked at Toriel confusedly. "I made pie, sweetie. Your favorite, cinnamon and butterscotch."

Sans grinned. He loved pie. He looked at the human, and narrowed his eyes challengingly. Frisk stared back at him. He could feel that familiar look filling their eyes. That look of pure, utter, _determination._

Frisk bolted towards the kitchen. Sans stared after them for a few moments. He had to give them a fair headstart after all. Grinning, and saluting Toriel, he spun around and teleported straight to the kitchen, scooping up a slice of pie and beating them by seconds.

 **[[-TRAUMA-]]**

 **Woo! Feels good to be done with that story. That was only my 3rd fanfiction, so I'm still learning quite a bit. Thanks to everyone who fav'd and follow'd and enjoyed this story! I'll be writing more in the future. In fact, I have a few cool ideas for one already. Let me know in the comments if you have any cool ideas for a new story.**

 **I also apologize if any character was OOC, I suck at writing. XD**

 **Follow me if you haven't already! ^u^**

 **~GMR**


	7. Blurred Lines Notice

**HELLO! I'd just like to let you guys who're subscribed to this story know I have a new one starting called Blurred Lines. Here's the link:**

 **s/11748283/1/Blurred-Lines (Add that onto the URL)**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
